Pokeshippings
by Red One1223
Summary: Love reading Pokeshippings, even the insane ones that you think would only happen in that one episode? THEN GET YOUR BUTT HERE SO WE CAN DO THOSE SHIPPINGS YOU KNOW AND LOVE! All chapters here will be oneshots except for the prologue. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

In a world where you have nothing to do but read shippings after shippings of the ones that you know for a fact would happen, but of those who haven't happened? Would they be simple, 'Oh there just friends, nothing serious would happen' type thing, or would it be more?

"Dude, what are you doing?" an orange haired girl said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Um, nothing! Just nothing!

"You're trying to do random shippings aren't you? That the people would get to decide!" Misty yelled, pointing at the narrator accusingly.

…actually I wasn't going to do that, but that's a great idea! Quick, everyone, send reviews and suggest pairings that you never actually got to see, but heard of! I'll see if I can make it come true!

Dawn and Brock, Misty and Gary, even that Nurse Joy with May's dad!

"Norman," Misty corrected.

Whatever! There's plenty more than that, so add to it and then we'll find out how long this thing will go! Seriously, I'm only doing one-shots per pairing and that'll be a chapter. Just letting you know. NOW START REVIEWING/GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS!


	2. BrunettShipping

Woo, first chapter and this is dedicated to XxGnarkelsxX for giving us the first idea! Brunettshipping! A.k. shipping a.k.a. GaryxMay pairing! The info of this was given to me by bulbapedia and now I shall now begin this story. Also, remember that this is entirely fiction and thus will never happen in the anime unless someone decides to come up with an episode that takes place in the future like when they're married and had kids.

Unfortunately, we'll never see that seeing how Ash is still 10 after all this time…and it's been TEN SEASONS! Also, seeing how some of these characters have no last names, I took the liberty of giving them last names. This also means that I have no clue as to what and how he caught his first Pokemon. Meaning a bunch of made up stuff! Enjoy!

A young man brush his brown hair back as he paced back and forth in front of a large building that had the word GYM on it. When was the last time he was here? Five, ten years ago? He sighed, looking up and proceeding to the double doors that slide open, like they were waiting for him. Gary Oak, now a twenty-five year old, was visiting one of his childhood friends (or acquaintances in his case since he hasn't seen her since then), May Alder, daughter of Norman, this town's gymleader. He recalled how they met, more or less since he was what, seven?

His mind hated him for having such bad memory for not even remembering something as simply as that. He remembered that his grandfather wanted him to do some research done with Professor Birch, who was on some breakthrough with some evolution thing. Gary chuckled at that result, which involved some very angry Shroomish and a sore…well he just left it at that and pulled out a Pokeball.

"First Pokemon that I caught…and if I remember correctly, she still has the first Pokemon that she caught," he muttered before he heard a _clank_. The brunet, jerked from his trip down memory lane, looked up, spotting several spotlights turning on, a continuous _clank._ Revealed to him was a stadium and at the other end was a brunette young woman with shoulder length hair.

"So, you wanna do this?" the woman beamed at him, pulling a Pokeball out. He gave a firm nod and threw his Pokeball, revealing an Arcanine. "Oh yeah, I remember him…you said in your letter that you got him from helping out the Police Station, right?"

"Yep," he nodded, recalling how he sent written letters over to the Hoenn Region as he traveled and even as he stayed to do research for a few years. May had eagerly replied back, the letters making it to him faster when he was working on reviving the Aerodactyl. May just smiled and sent out her Beautifly.

Gary issued an attack, feeling it would be an easy match, and found himself staring at the new gymleader, wondering if May ever felt excited whenever she got his letters, like he did. Of course his daydreaming cost him as May called out an attack and his Arcanine was sent towards the other end of the field. "Use Agility, follow by FlameThrower!" he shouted.

May shouted, "Get ready to use Psychic to send it flying right back him!"

Her Beautifly squealed as its brown eyes glowed light blue and fired a beam at the FlameThrower, both attacks being evenly matched. At least that's how it was for a few long seconds before the Butterfly Pokemon's psychic power overpower the flames and sent the Arcanine out of the field and knocking it out.

"Return," Gary calmly stated, slowly pulling out another pokeball. "I'm leaving it all up to you," he muttered, soon throwing it, it landing on the other side, nearly hitting the Beautifly. Nothing happened to it as they stared at it. "…would you mind getting that?" he called over at May, who nodded and jumped over to the pokeball.

"What did you do? Pull out an empty pokeball or something, Gary?" she asked, examining it as she picked it up. May frowned as the Pokeball opened up a crack. "I think you did," she said as she opened it and blinked. Inside the Pokeball there was a ring sparkling and a note in the top hemisphere of the ball. "'Will you marry me?'" she mouthed the note's message, soon looking up at Gary Oak, who was blushing and coughing awkwardly. She beamed called over with a laugh, "Of course I will, Gary!" Gary beamed also, running over to her and twirling May in joy.

The wedding happened a few months later, once Gary's living relatives (surprisingly his grandpa being one of them) stopped having heart attacks (ok it was just his grandpa who suffered that) about the surprising news. It's been a few years since the wedding, and they have a three year old son and a one and half year old pair of twins (both girls).

* * *

Red: And that's it for this pairing! I got some other suggestions, by the way, you might not get them since I'm trying to figure out a way for at least some of the suggestions to actually happen. Read and Review!


End file.
